


【Fate/Grand Order】驚天動地［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯吉爾伽美什與恩奇都火力全開的打了一架。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 閃恩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【Fate/Grand Order】驚天動地［閃恩]

那場荒唐的戰事就從恩奇都把枕頭砸在吉爾伽美什臉上的那個瞬間吹響了起始的號角。

吉爾伽美什抄起室內拖鞋用打蟑螂的架勢毆打愛人兼室友，後者直接捲起棉被就罩了他滿頭，然後狠狠踹了他露在被子外的屁股後肇事逃逸。吉爾伽美什從房間追了出去，循著聲響跑進浴室，恩奇都不在裡面，是他膚色黝黑的室友正在沐浴。奧茲曼迪雅斯滿頭問號地被搶走了沐浴刷，吉爾伽美什剛出浴室就與手持畫架的恩奇都正面交鋒。

他們倆幾乎同時出手，瞄準對方腦袋揮擊的同時另一隻空手又抓住了對方的武器。瞬間抓住又瞬間放手，畫架與沐浴刷相擊又飛落，第一回合勢均力敵，兩人拉開了半個客廳的距離，恩奇都轉而舉起了落地燈。

「喂喂，不能拿武器吧？」空著手的吉爾伽美什後退了一部，眼角餘光尋思著手邊有沒有能拿的傢俱。  
「剛剛拿著沐浴刷攻擊我的人沒資格這樣講哦。」

恩奇都不由分說的抄著落地燈往吉爾伽美什的腦袋敲，後者蹲低了身子，抓起室友的琴葉榕盆栽當作防禦，砰的一聲盆栽與落地燈同時都碎了，他們看也不看地就把武器扔掉，吉爾伽美什翻進廚房，抓到什麼就往恩奇都扔，他的摯友眼明手快地翻倒了沙發當成掩護，一連七八個杯子被砸碎，滿地的玻璃碎屑被落地窗透進來的陽光照得閃閃發光，反而像是打翻了星河一樣。

「準頭太差勁了吧。」沙發後冒出恩奇都的頭頂，赤裸的挑釁著要吉爾伽美什瞄準一點來。  
「你以為我就這點程度？我倒要看看你怎麼從那裡出來。」

一地的瘡痍都是乍看毫無章法的攻擊鋪墊下的陷阱：吉爾伽美什穿著靴子，而恩奇都赤裸著雙足。但後者滿臉的不以為然。

「原句奉還給你了，吉爾。這樣就想困住我嗎？」

恩奇都一腳踩在沙發上，重心下壓凌空跳起的姿態美麗的像原野上的大角鹿，他幾乎驚險地越過那一地瘡痍，落地的時候最近的一片玻璃碎屑離他的腳後跟就只有半公分。吉爾伽美什反射性的要拿起湯鍋，恩奇都卻搶在前面把洗衣籃套在他頭上，然後一腳絆倒他。

麻料洗衣籃薄的沒辦法減緩後腦勺撞地的痛楚，黑暗中吉爾伽美什感覺到恩奇都騎到他身上，兩手扼住他的手腕。

「投降吧，是我贏了。這是你太傲慢導致的失誤。」  
「哼，你是因為太愛我所以狠不下心嗎？竟然在我手腳完好的情況下宣布自己的勝利？」

吉爾伽美什沒有被完全抑制的雙腳網上一瞪，竟然單憑後座力就掀翻了跨坐在他身上的恩奇都，像是要報剛剛讓他後腦落地的仇，吉爾伽美什狠狠的頭槌了對方，反守為攻地壓住了自己的愛人。

「認輸吧？」

恩奇都被敲得頭暈，他的雙腿被吉爾伽美什兩邊膝蓋壓得左右張開，雙手被對方的右手箝制，左手捏著他的下巴，一瞬間他竟有些分不出他們究竟是在打架還是在交媾。

「我⋯⋯」他發出微弱的聲音，吉爾伽美什低下頭來仔細聽。「去⋯⋯」  
「哦？去什麼？」  
「去死吧。」恩奇都在吉爾伽美什耳邊說，然後惡狠狠地咬了他。

他們扭打成一團，剛剛被奇都翻倒的沙發讓吉爾伽美什一腳踢到梅林的房門口，震得牆壁上掛著的幾幅相片都掉了下來。這對情侶一言不合就用打架來解決事情同房的室友已經習慣，但是打到這種程度卻是罕見的，奧茲曼迪雅斯本來想當成搖滾背景音樂繼續泡澡，但是恩奇都下一秒打開門就衝進來，跟吉爾伽美什拿著吹風機與馬桶刷在浴室廝殺。

「要打滾出去打！」終於忍無可忍的奧茲曼迪雅斯拉開浴簾大吼，反手接下了往他臉飛過去的電視遙控器。「房間都要被你們兩個喪心病狂的神經病給拆了！」

走廊上早就聚集了一群聽到聲響的學生，見到房門打開立刻散到一旁。恩奇都先衝了出來，吉爾伽美什緊追在後，一下子幾十隻手機通通對準了他們，若不是他們沿途還打得難分難捨，那盛況還有些像在機場被愛慕者追趕的明星。

恩奇都踩進樓梯的同時宿舍監督委員也從樓下趕上來了，高文手上抓著落葉掃把要取締大膽狂徒，他揮舞掃把的姿勢優美得有如騎士，恩奇都差一點就要被打中——那隻掃把被稍微晚一些過來的吉爾伽美什靠著慣性與角度一把折斷。

「蘭斯洛特！你去對付恩奇都！」高文對著身後的人喊，將半節掃把棍子往後扔，空出雙手來與吉爾伽美什相搏。

高文的背後沒長眼睛，扔棍子的方向跟蘭斯洛特的手方向完全不同，蘭斯洛特轉身要撈，恩奇都抓了吉爾伽美什手上的掃把頭就往蘭斯洛特臉上扔，蘭斯洛特腳沒踩穩往後一倒，連帶剛剛上樓的貝德維爾與加拉哈德一起連滾下好幾層樓梯。

「什麼⋯⋯！」聽到聲響的高文轉頭想查看同伴的傷勢，吉爾伽美什乾脆地一腳讓他下去作陪。

「判斷力、速度跟力量都很優秀，可惜，默契還差我跟摯友差不多一座平原那麼遠，哈哈哈！」

「啊⋯⋯令人悲傷，我們怎麼會認為瘋狂的猛獸能以言語相勸呢。」終於走上樓的崔斯坦看著倒了一地的室友痛心地說。

而剛剛還默契十足迎敵的吉爾伽美什與恩奇都又開始相互廝殺，他們從樓梯間纏鬥到頂樓，手邊沒有任何武器，於是演變成最原始的肉搏，純論體術恩奇都稍稍佔了一些上風，他的攻擊姿勢能壓得比吉爾伽美什還低許多，一瞬間後者都有正在與野獸拼比力氣的錯覺，稍一疏忽就被恩奇都一腳絆倒在地。

恩奇都一拳落下的時候吉爾伽美什非常僥倖地閃開了，拳頭硬生生地砸在地上發出沈重的悶響，可見力道之重。白皙的指節很快地泛起了血管破裂後的點點紅痕，他卻面不改色地抓住吉爾伽美什的衣領，朝著對方的臉用相同的力氣惡狠狠地揍下去。

吉爾伽美什回頭把嘴裡的血沫吐在恩奇都臉上，後者反射性地閉上眼，腹部趁隙被重重踢了一腳。吉爾伽美什的全力讓恩奇都連連後退，踉蹌了一下才站穩腳步，吉爾伽美什的嘴角還有血，他笑得很促狹。

「抱歉，一時沒注意，還能生吧？」他比劃著下腹部問，恩奇都笑了：  
「我還能把你操到後悔出生呢。」

他們的纏鬥持續了整整三個小時。  
洗完澡的奧茲曼迪雅斯受理了來自宿舍監察委員義正詞嚴的抗議後悠哉的走上頂樓，剛好見證到這場史詩般決鬥的結果，遺憾的是他心裡偏好的對象沒有贏：恩奇都的赤足在長時間的摩擦與損耗中越顯不利，腳底的傷口讓他速度變慢下來，雖然他的鬥志始終高昂，最後還是被他笑得猖狂的愛人抓進懷裡。

吉爾伽美什露出勝利的微笑低頭親了他，恩奇都聞到了血味，他幼稚的愛人充滿報復心的咬破他的唇。

隨後吉爾伽美什叫來了清潔公司把宿舍房間打掃乾淨，鬧事的情侶坐在好不容易恢復原狀的客廳互相包紮傷口。碘酒抹在傷口上的時候恩奇都疼得瞇起眼睛，吉爾伽美什也在恩奇都給他抹藥膏揉開瘀血的時候忍不住發出悶哼。奧茲曼迪雅斯坐在另一邊嘲笑他們，梅林刷著手機給他們報告最新消息。

「哇，有好多你們打架的限時動態哩，這下你們兩個的傳說大概又添了一筆⋯⋯學校論壇還有一堆人在猜測你們打架的原因。」  
「像是什麼？」奧茲曼迪雅斯頗感興趣地問。

「搶女人之類的最多的，而且大部分是恩奇都是第三者。還有什麼你們倆其實是情侶——嗯本來就是——然後其中一方變心背叛的說法也蠻受歡迎，啊這個故事也太精彩了，恩奇都為了吉爾伽美什的財產假意跟他交往還奪取公司股份——」

「這傢伙要是有這麼聰明我就不用炒股票養他了好嗎。」吉爾伽美什沒好氣的說，任憑恩奇都在他鼻子上貼了一個帶電老鼠圖案的創絆膏。

「所以，你們這次又是為了什麼打起來？」梅林終於看完那些通通都可以改編成影集的精彩推測劇本，決定直接向犯人問清動機。

恩奇都表情無辜地要吉爾伽美什解釋，說一切都是因他而起，自己不過是面對可敬對手所以理所當然的全力以赴。  
而恩奇都的腳掌被吉爾伽美什握在手裡，他很仔細地消毒每一個細小的擦傷、敷上藥膏，像給新娘帶上頭紗那樣慎重地一圈一圈繞上紗布。確認一切傷口都經過完善地處理後他才抬起頭來。

「我們打了一個賭。」吉爾伽美什得意洋洋地說，「如果我打贏了，這傢伙就得穿著女裝陪我去參加舞會。」

✯

奧茲曼迪雅斯「⋯⋯你們就為了這個把我們的房間毀掉？」


End file.
